


In the Quiet

by vlredreign



Category: Not Fandom Specific, Original Work
Genre: FEST" Bring Back the Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlredreign/pseuds/vlredreign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a pretty picture you make, sprawled across the bed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta/Author Notes:** Beta and other things by Minxie. Thank you, bb! ♥

What a pretty picture you make, sprawled across the bed, lying on your stomach with your legs spread wide. You close your eyes in anticipation.

You feel him climbing onto the bed, crawling into the vee of your legs. His body settles over yours, his cock nestled in the crack of your ass.

You sigh.

He kisses your shoulder, runs his hands along your arms, then wraps his fingers around yours. You lay that way for a time until you’re breathing in tandem, hearts beating in sync. 

It's the type quiet time that you love. The time he always gives to you.

He moves, leaving a trail of damp warmth on your back, his fingers a whisper against your skin. He reaches your ass and exhales, his breath marking your flesh as his. His hands spread your cheeks and before he so much as blinks, your ass is in the air, an involuntary muscle spasm disguised as a plea.

He smacks your ass, the _splat_ of his palm loud in the quiet of the night.

“Hush, I’m driving,” he tells you.

Your face heats slightly and you bite your lip in apology.

“I get hard every time you do that,” he says. 

You know this. It’s why you do it.

He leans over you, tongue sliding between your cheeks, and you moan softly.

He’s so good at this.

And when he grabs a pillow to place under your hips, you know that he’s settling in for a good, long while.

_Thank you god._

He licks slowly, up and down, up and then down, wetting your hole with each pass. It’s soft and rough at the same time, like a swatch of wet velvet. His tongue stabs at your hole, retreats, stabs again. You hear a soft grunt as he buries his face in your ass and sucks, licks, pokes.You hear that kissing sound as he pulls away, then dives back in. Your balls are soaked, dripping with saliva and all you know is wet, warm and oh so fucking good. 

This is why they call it eating out. He ate your ass as if it was a seven-course meal and he’d been fasting for a week.

You began to hump the space between the pillow and the duvet, and he stopped long enough grab your cock and squeeze.

“Don’t. I’ll get you there.”

You nod and hold still…as still as you can with your ass being so expertly eaten.

You sink back down into that space, the space where all you know and feel is soft and wet and everything slows down, narrows down to that moment. 

He moves again and sucks your balls into his mouth, one and then the other, again and again, and you are so close to coming, and then he stops.

“Please,” you beg, as his hands smooth along your sides. He does this until once again, you calm. 

“Okay?” he asks, and you answer in kind. He removes his hands and you wonder where they’ve gone. And then you hear it, the _snick_ of the lube. 

You hear the sound of his hands rubbing together and think, finally, he’s going to jack you while he eats your ass. But you’re wrong, because what you hear next is the sound he makes when he touches himself.

And what you feel is the tip of his finger, sliding into your ass.

You both groan at the same time.

The slick glide of his finger makes you clench and bear down all at once, and he pauses, waits for you to catch up. You relax, and he begins to move, in and out and the drag of his finger is almost too much for you, and then, oh god and then there are two. And they press and pull and press and you can’t help it, your ass pushes when he pushes and pulls when he pulls and over and over and holy shit there are three fingers in your ass and you know you’re going to come, gonna come so fucking hard you’ll pass out for a week and then…

You feel his release against the back of your thigh and that’s it, you come, moaning his name and coming and your hands pull against the ropes that restrain your hands, fingers wrapped so tightly that he’ll have to practically pry them away and right now, right this second, you don’t care. He collapses on top of you, panting his satisfaction against your neck.

What a pretty picture you make, sprawled across the bed, lying on your stomach with your legs spread wide.

***


End file.
